Digital images often use modification to account for noise and other imperfections within a captured image. These modifications may be made on the device that initially captures an image or may be made on a different device to which the image has subsequently been transferred for modification. It should also be noted that in some instances only a selective portion of the image is modified. That is, selective pixels of the image are identified for some form of correction or modification while the remaining pixels of an image are not modified.
One type of modification is used to adjust the brightness or color of an image. The typical technique for doing this is to linearly increase pixel values within the image for the luminance and/or color channels. The problem with this technique is that any noise, originally contained within the channels, is proportionally increased when linear increases are made.